Upside Down
by s-damon-s
Summary: Une théorie sur les pensées de Jane et son fameux masque... Le mentaliste à l'esprit affuté aurait-il une faille ?


_Hello !_

_Je n'avais pas prévu de poster un OS de sitôt mais comme c'est mon anniversaire, je vous fais un cadeau ! (ou pas...) -Oui oui je suis très logique comme fille, je vous fais un cadeau le jour de mon anniversaire ! =)_

_J'aurai bien mis "angst" pour le genre, mais ça n'aurait pas collé du tout avec la fin. A vous de juger !_

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

_..._

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur le divan de cuir. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien y passer sa journée sans l'avoir remarqué. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis des heures, et peut-être même des jours. Les yeux fermés, le coeur aussi -à double tour, il avait broyé du noir, fidèle à cette fichue habitude de se haïr.

C'était comme garder la tête sous l'eau bien après avoir épuisé tout oxygène. C'était comme avoir perdu la surface. Sauf qu'il savait où elle était, il savait que l'effort était minime pour sortir de l'eau, mais il se demandait encore si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, ou du moins s'il le méritait un peu. Peut-être était-il mieux de laisser l'eau entrer dans ses poumons pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il entendit Cho le saluer, il rouvrit les yeux le temps de lui envoyer un sourire et d'agiter la main.

Puis il ferma les yeux à nouveau, et retrouva le noir, plus confortable pour laisser ses émotions s'épuiser. Il se demandait souvent à quoi sa vie ressemblerait s'il était vraiment le monstre sans sentiments qu'il aspirait à incarner. Sans doute serait-elle plus facile, sans doute en aurait-il fini avec cette sensation de noyade constante.

VanPelt et Rigsby lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et il rouvrit les yeux pour les saluer joyeusement. Après un sourire en retour, ils s'éloignèrent en discutant activement de la soirée poker à venir.

Et il referma les yeux.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il repensa à une vieille discussion avec Lisbon. Il avait voulu la convaincre qu'elle pouvait laisser Rigsby et VanPelt s'aimer, et -il en était encore étonné- avait fini par lui avouer que tout comme elle, il jalousait ces autres qui avaient une vie normale. Libres d'aimer, libres de rire sans arrière pensée... Libres.

Avec le recul, il réalisa qu'il s'était senti étonnament proche de la solitude amère de Lisbon. Comme elle, il rentrait vers sa solitude, mangeait avec elle, dormait avec elle, vivait avec elle... Et comme pour Lisbon, personne n'avait troublé ce quotidien étouffant. Elle avait choisi son travail, il avait choisi sa folie.

La seule différence résidait sûrement dans le fait que Lisbon _fuyait _sa vie, les possibilités. Lui n'avait pas même l'ombre d'une vie, et il avait refusé de voir des possibilités depuis trop longtemps pour les reconnaître lorsqu'elles se présentaient.

Quelques agents lui lancèrent un au revoir et il rouvrit les yeux pour faire un geste de la main, équipé d'un sourire.

Puis il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Le vide que le noir lui procurait n'avait plus rien d'effrayant. Il était bien loin de l'enfant qui a besoin de lumière, il était l'adulte désillusionné, et le vide lui était familier. La mort des rêves porte souvent le nom de désillusion, il supposait que le rôle d'enfant terrible ne lui allait pas si bien que ça. Les enfants savaient encore rêver.

Il se sentit antithèse. Les yeux ouverts, le sourire en place, il était l'enfant inconséquent. Les yeux fermés, les nerfs à vif, il était l'homme endeuillé, l'homme tombé. Et tel un virtuose, les deux ne se rencontraient jamais, laissant croire à son public que l'enfant avait pris la place de l'homme. Parfois même, il les laissait imaginer que c'était sa manière à lui de fuir la réalité, se réfugier dans l'enfance.

Il était pourtant cruellement rationnel. Le noir le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il se permettait de relâcher le jeu d'acteur.

Aux yeux du monde, il était blindé. Tout se passait lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés, personne ne pouvait savoir.

-Jane, l'appela la voix lointaine de Lisbon.

Il garda les yeux fermés.

-Jane, si vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux tout de suite, je viens vous chercher, menaça-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais garda ses yeux résolument fermés. Il entendit les pas agacés de la brunette la rapprocher de lui et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il fit un léger décompte avant de sentir qu'elle assénait un coup de pied à son canapé.

-Je sais que vous ne dormez pas Jane, arrêtez de faire semblant.

Il sourit puis rouvrit les yeux pour lui adresser un regard brillant de malice. Elle secoua la tête sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire puis lui tendit un dossier.

-Signez là, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je signe quoi ?

-Des excuses pour éviter le tribunal.

-On en est à quelle plainte ? s'informa-t-il en s'asseyant.

Elle lui prêta son stylo avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé de cuir.

-Bramen fils, répondit-elle. Vous l'avez traité de "porc arrogant et obsédé par l'argent".

-La rime est de moi elle aussi ? sourit-il en signant ses pseudos excuses.

-Je crois être restée fidèle au texte, confirma-t-elle.

Jane grimaça légèrement.

-Meh, ça devait être une mauvaise journée.

Elle rit légèrement puis referma le dossier.

-Je dois y retourner, soupira-t-elle.

-Une autre plainte contre moi ? s'enquit-il non sans amusement.

-Non je viens de finir cette partie-là, maintenant je dois expliquer dans mon rapport par quel miracle vous avez obtenu les aveux de Bramen père.

-Vous voulez dire la partie où je lui ai fait croire que je l'avais empoisonné ?

-Je parle exactement de cette partie.

-Vous devriez vous essayer au métier d'écrivain. Avec toute l'imagination que vous épuisez à rédiger vos rapports afin qu'ils entrent dans le moule, je suis sûr que vous seriez bonne romancière.

Lisbon parut songeuse un moment puis acquiesça.

-Je vais y penser, je crois même avoir déjà une idée ou deux.

-Ah oui ? sourit-il en la dévisageant, surpris.

-Oui, la victime s'appellera _Patrick _et il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il parut d'abord choqué puis esquissa un rire.

-Dommage que je connaisse déjà l'identité du meurtrier, ça ruine le scénario.

-Beaucoup de personnes lisent ce genre de livre pour les détails gores...

-Vous m'en voulez à ce point ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle laissa un sourire léger illuminer ses traits puis le rassura en faisant signe que non, elle ne lui en voulait certainement pas à ce point.

-Moi non, compléta-t-elle. Mais _Teresa _lui en veut sûrement beaucoup.

-Et qu'est-ce que _Patrick _a fait ?

-Il faudra lire pour le découvrir, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant finalement.

-Un roman à suspens alors.

Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre la direction de son bureau.

Jane se rallongea mais n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux à nouveau, Lisbon était ressortie de son bureau.

-Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

-Pas vraiment, mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là ce soir.

-Angoisse de la page blanche ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Il faut croire, sourit-elle. Je comptais passer acheter à manger au chinois sur le chemin du retour, ça vous dit ?

Il hésita un moment et il vit dans son comportement qu'elle commençait à s'attendre à un refus. Mais il se leva et attrapa sa veste.

-Le ventre a ses raisons que la raison ignore, lança-t-il alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires.

-Vous seriez un romancier terrible, persifla-t-elle en passant devant lui pour prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

-J'ai toujours été un très bon lecteur, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sourit, reconnaissant silencieusement ce fait puis appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Vous me direz pourquoi Teresa en veut à Patrick ? plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'habitacle.

-Hors de question.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ca gâcherait la fin du roman, répondit-elle dans un sourire lumineux.

Il ne put que sourire un peu plus et ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui le temps de la descente.

Le vide était parti.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Lisbon lui faire signe de la suivre, il ne se priva pas d'un énième sourire et s'éloigna à ses côtés dans la nuit noire.

...

Plus tard, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il repensera à cette soirée avec Lisbon et, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, il réalisera qu'elle a inversé son monde.

* * *

><p><em>Comme souvent dans ce genre d'OS de ma part, à vous de voir si c'est friendsphip ou romance.<em>

_Et si vous avez une review pour me donner votre avis, je ne dis pas non. =)_


End file.
